Génération Virtuelle
by Veneziano58
Summary: Ou quand une chanson avec un titre quasi synonyme au leur donne envie aux membres de la Génération Synthétique de faire entendre leurs voix. "Faites place à la nouvelle, ma belle génération virtuelle!" /OC villes/


**Génération Virtuelle**

* * *

Inspirée de la chanson de Olivier Miller - Génération virtuelle que je conseille vivement d'écouter en lisant ce petit OS sans prétention ^^ Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que j'écris sur une chanson alors pardon si c'est pas top.

Les 5 membres de la Génération Synthétique sont par ordre chronologique: Evry, Cergy-Pontoise, Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines, Marne-la-Vallée et Sénart.

* * *

_Paroles de Cergy-Pontoise_

Paroles de SQY

**Paroles en duo**

* * *

La salle de concert était pleine et ça ravissait Cergy-Pontoise qui était après tout l'une des stars de la soirée. L'autre étant son cadet Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines avec qui il allait chanter une chanson bien particulière. Le grand blond coiffé façon hérisson laissa les mucisiens s'installer, s'emparant du micro en attendant afin de s'adresser au public.

«Hello tout le monde! Déjà merci d'être là, ça nous fait super plaisir! Soyez gentils avec mon pote Quentin pour qui c'est la première fois sur scène!»

Une salve d'applaudissement et de cris d'encouragements fusèrent alors que le blond vénitien rejoignait Philippe sur scène pour lui prendre le micro afin d'annoncer la suite.

«Merci, vous êtes gentils ~ La chanson qu'on va interpréter ce soir a un sens particulier pour nous alors merci de bien écouter, on va faire de notre mieux pour vous plaire!

\- Et surtout n'hésitez pas à chanter avec nous!»

Nouvelle réponse enthousiaste de la salle et les deux chanteurs improvisés eurent un sourire en voyant leurs amis installés au premier rang. Evry, Marne-la-Vallée et Sénart, les autres villes nouvelles comme eux semblaient impatients de les entendre. La plupart des communes composant leur agglomération ou leur communauté étaient là aussi et le quentinois rosit de plaisir lorsque Trappes leva sa bouteille de bière en signe de salutation. En un sens ça le rassurait de savoir le brun dans la salle. Un changement de lumière s'opéra puis la musique festive et entraînante commença à se faire entendre alors que le duo de jeunes hommes se préparait à donner de la voix. Philippe se lança le premier comme prévu.

_Elle n'a pas connu de période d'après guerre, où  
Parait-il le bonheur est moins cher,  
Ma génération n'a pas connu d'éco' en évolution,  
Pas de baby-boom, pas de Bob Marley  
Pas de Léon Blum, ni de Marvin Gaye,  
Nés après 70, pas nés au moment propice,  
Voilà dans quoi nous avons débarqué,  
Pas vraiment compris nous sommes en quête d'identité._

Là, le message était facile à comprendre. Aucun des représentants des villes nouvelles n'était né dans un contexte lui permettant de bien s'adapter, de vivre, de se construire. Ils avaient débarqués de nulle part avec une mission lourde et difficile, quasiment personne ne voulant les aider et étant parfois rejetés par les villes qui les avait voulus. Pas de patrimoine locale, pas d'identité...

**Dites, bonjour à ma génération, née sur l'île de la tentation,**

**Faite place à la nouvelle, notre belle génération virtuelle.**

**Bonjour à ma génération, née sur l'île de la tentation,**

**Faite place à la nouvelle, notre belle génération virtuelle.**

Le nom que les représentants «normaux» donnaient à ceux né de ce système de villes nouvelles étant «génération synthétique» ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi ils arrivaient à s'identifier à cette chanson en particulier et surtout, à cette dénomination donnée par l'auteur.

Elle avait hâte de l'an 2000 pour les skates boards volants,

Elle a eu internet, le téléchargement.

Fils de pub, nous sommes victime de l'esthétisme,

Un max de communication, pour l'air de l'individualisme.

Pas de Malcolm X, nan , pas de Warhol,

Pas de sexe sans risque, nan, pas de bol

Nés après 70, pas nés au moment propice.

Voilà dans quoi nous avons débarqué,

Pas vraiment compris, nous sommes en quête d'identité.

An 2000, l'année où Cergy-Pontoise et Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines avaient pris leurs postes de chef, se délestant ainsi de la tutelle des villes qui leurs servaient de chaperons jusque là. Et cette prise de fonctions n'avaient pas été du goût de tout le monde.

**Dites, bonjour à ma génération, née sur l'île de la tentation,**

**Faite place à la nouvelle, notre belle génération virtuelle.**

**Bonjour à ma génération, née sur l'île de la tentation,**

**Faite place à la nouvelle, notre belle génération virtuelle.**

Le public complètement entraîné par le rythme et les sonorités joyeuses reprt en choeur le refrain, Edouard, Marnie et Stéphane chantant à tue-tête, encore plus fort que les autres. A fond avec leurs camarades sur scène qui défendaient leur cause sans avoir l'air.

_Allez, danse jeune France, _

_Et rejoins moi sur la piste _

_Y'a les batteurs les guitaristes les bassistes et les saxophonistes_

_Un plateau rempli d'artistes, avec breakers et danseurs de twist,_

_Typique et activiste, bourgeois bohème et arriviste._

_Modèle utopiste et pauvre réaliste,_

_Mais y'a toute une génération sur ma liste_

En Manque de folie, en manque d'action

Messieurs faites quelque chose pour ma

génération!

Ces quelques mots étaient poignants, véritablement emplis de sentiments divers mais forts, très forts. Et ce refrain encore, entêtant, faisant frémir les personnes dans la salle tant les voix des deux chanteurs étaient sincères. Il y avait un vrai message dans ces paroles semblant anodines. Un véritable SOS.

**Bonjour à ma génération, née sur l'île de la tentation,**

**Faite place à la nouvelle, notre belle génération virtuelle.**

**Bonjour à ma génération, née sur l'île de la tentation,**

**Faite place à la nouvelle, notre belle génération virtuelle.**

_Génération! Génération! Génération virtuelle!_

Virtuelle! Elle est virtuelle! Ma génération, génération!

**Génération virtuelle!**

Les applaudissements étaient assourdissants alors que Philippe et Quentin reprenaient leurs souffles, ayant véritablement donner tout ce qu'ils avaient dans les dernières paroles. Tous les représentants présents avaient saisis le message. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à naître dans ces conditions, ils ne voulaient pas être artificiels, ils voulaient vivre, ils voulaient qu'on les aide, qu'on les comprenne, ils voulaient trouver des réponses à leurs questions. Perdus dans un monde qui ne voulait pas vraiment d'eux, entourés de personnes qui les méprisaient de par leur nature un peu différente ils n'en étaient pas moins vivants. Existants.

Le concert se poursuivit avec d'autres chansons et d'autres artistes, le duo étant parti coulisses avant de rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. Les deux plus jeunes, Marnie et Steph', leur sautèrent dans les bras en reprenant le refrain de la chanson ponctués de «Toute façon, nous on est les meilleurs!» tempérés par la voix calme de leur sagesse personnelle, Edouard. Après tout lui n'était qu'à moitié impliqué, Evry existant depuis l'ère gauloise mais ayant obtenu le statut de ville nouvelle peu de temps avant la naissance surprise de Cergy-Pontoise. Du coup, il était parfait médiateur entre «les vieux» et la génération synthétique. Même si parfois, il lui arrivait de s'y perdre entre les deux.

Quentin abandonna ses compagnons de galère afin de se diriger vers son amant qui l'attendait dans un coin un peu plus à l'écart. On est solitaire ou on ne l'est pas après tout. Le quentinois vola un baiser au brun qui, au lieu de protester comme à son habitude parce qu'ils étaient en public, le rapprocha d'un geste autoritaire. La voix grave qu'il aimait tant le fit frissonner alors que le regard noisette le fixait avec sérieux.

«Un jour, ils finiront par vous reconnaître véritablement.»

Le jeune ne répondit pas mais le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage voulait tout dire. Un jour oui, ils ne seront plus juste la génération synthétique, ils seront simplement eux. Et ça sera suffisant car personne n'aura plus rien à y redire.

* * *

Oui oui j'ai un peu modifié la fin de la chanson. Je sais.

Un avis? Dès que je me suis souvenue de cette chanson, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive quelque chose avec mes chouchous ^^


End file.
